


El Renacer del Fénix

by bakuguito



Series: Fénix [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amistad de los Merodeadores, Canon Compliant, Como me enseñó la tía J.K, Drama, Era Merodeadores, Hay de todo, Humor, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, Música de los 60s porque hay que aprovechar la época, No sé cómo nunca los expulsaron, Quinto Año en Hogwarts, Slow Build, Suspenso, Travesuras, castigos, los merodeadores
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuguito/pseuds/bakuguito
Summary: Los Merodeadores entran al quinto año en Hogwarts. James cree que se ha enamorado de Lily Evans. Sirius definitivamente se ha enamorado de su moto. Remus se ve envuelto en un gran problema. Ni siquiera Voldemort y su creciente amenaza puede detener las rebeldías del grupo que se hace llamar "Los Merodeadores".
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Fénix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. De Regreso a Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makidaki1992](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makidaki1992/gifts).



Era la primera vez que James Potter atravesaba la pared de la estación King Cross hacia la plataforma 9 y ¾ solo. Usualmente sus sobreprotectores y querendones padres lo hubiesen acompañado para abrazarlo y besuquearlo hasta el segundo antes de tener que subir por la escalinata al carrito. Esta vez, no era el caso.

\- ¡Hey, James! – sintió la voz de su mejor amigo, Sirius Black, cerca. Él también estaba solo, por supuesto, excepto por el elfo doméstico Kreacher y su hermano menor, Regulus Black, que lo miraban con una mueca de asco a unos metros de distancia.

\- Hola, Sirius – dijo sonriendo. La verdad, se habían visto constantemente durante el verano.

Justo en ese momento vio a Remus Lupin y a Peter Pettigrew, sus otros dos más grandes amigos, abriéndose paso entre la multitud hasta ellos, armando un pequeño alboroto con sus carritos llenos de maletas y las jaulas de sus dos lechuzas.

\- Hola chicos – dijo sonriendo. Los cuatro se saludaron con palmaditas amistosas en la espalda y tras despedirse rápidamente de sus familias, en el caso de los otros, dejaron su equipaje en donde correspondía y comenzaron a subir.

El reloj marcó las once de la mañana y un potente silbido anunció que el tren ya iba a ponerse en marcha. Unos guardias comenzaron a cerrar todas las puertas mientras los cuatro chicos buscaban un compartimento vacío.

Mucho había cambiado. En primer lugar, durante ese verano, James, Sirius y Remus se habían pegado un estirón y ahora medían mucho más que antes. Peter se había quedado algo pequeño, sin embargo, los cuatro habían cambiado por completo su voz por una más ronca y masculina. James y Sirius habían sacado más cuerpo, viéndose un poco más corpulentos. Remus, por el contrario, se veía más delgado que nunca.

Caminando por el pasillo del tren, buscando un compartimento que estuviera completamente vacío para usar, muchas chicas les lanzaron miradas a los cuatro amigos, seguidas por risitas. Antes quizás no se hubieran dado cuenta, o lo hubiesen encontrado extraño. Ahora, tanto James como Sirius sonrieron como sinvergüenzas ante aquellas muestras antes de seguir caminando.

\- ¿Cómo has estado, Jamie? – preguntó Remus una vez que se sentaron en un compartimento desocupado. Los rayos de sol radiante entraban amplificados por la ventana del compartimento, volviéndolo más caluroso.

\- Bueno, sin duda no era como quería terminar mis vacaciones – contestó el chico de gafas, con sinceridad.

\- No podía creerlo cuando mi madre me lo dijo – comentó Sirius – Además de que te imaginas como me lo dijo, toda burlesca.

Temprano ese año habían despedido a la Ministra de Magia, Eugenia Jenkins, por no haber sido capaz de detener los avances de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, un mago y su grupo de seguidores que habían aparecido con ideas alocadas en la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Con la llegada de Harold Minchum al Ministerio, muchas cosas habían cambiado. La primera de ellas, algunas familias inocentes habían comenzado a ser perseguidas sin motivo.

\- Pero James… - se metió Peter - ¿Están seguros de que los Maloney eran inocentes?

\- Mi padre se juega su vida a que sí, y eso es suficiente para que yo también lo haga – respondió James, seguro de sí mismo.

Su padre había decidido esconder a la familia Maloney en su casa. Después de un mes, todo terminó horriblemente cuando habían allanado su hogar. Los Maloney estaban detenidos en Azkaban y su padre enfrentaba una de las peores investigaciones de los últimos años dentro de los funcionarios del Ministerio. Muy bullada, por lo demás. Y mientras esta duraba, lo habían suspendido de todos sus deberes.

\- La audiencia era hoy… Y no pude acompañarlo – continuó el chico.

\- Es sólo la primera audiencia – lo calmó Remus – Nunca pasa nada en la primera audiencia. Todo estará bien. Ya verás.

Le sonrió a James y él le sonrió de vuelta, y dieron por zanjado el tema. Tan sólo minutos después, el chico de cabello negro azabache y gafas volvía a reír a carcajadas de algún chiste picante contado por Sirius. De paso, molestaron a Remus por haber recibido una carta con su nombramiento de prefecto durante el verano. James se relajó y los cuatro continuaron felizmente el resto del trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

El banquete se llevó a cabo después de la ceremonia de selección sin mayores detalles, salvo que James volvía a encontrarse con Lily Evans, la pelirroja alumna de Gryffindor, también prefecta, que le quitaba el sueño. Sus amigos no lo sabían, claro. Siempre la había molestado, coqueteando sólo para hacerla enojar. Ella le respondía con total frialdad. Pero tanta indiferencia había provocado que de verdad le empezara a gustar.

Cuando la vio en la mesa aquella noche, notó que su estómago dio un vuelco y que su corazón se aceleró, y lo tuvo completamente claro. 

\- ¿Saben qué? – comentó en la habitación de quinto año de Gryffindor.

Los cuatro alumnos estaban recostados boca arriba, comiendo golosinas. Una snitch dorada revoloteaba cerca de la oreja de James.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntaron los tres al unísono.

\- Me gusta Lily Evans.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntaron los otros tres.

\- De verdad.

\- No te puede gustar Evans – objetó Sirius.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es tan malvada contigo – dijo Peter.

\- Olvida eso, es tan correcta – añadió el moreno.

\- Pero es tan bonita – respondió el muchacho – Y me gusta que sea indiferente conmigo, es gracioso.

\- Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar – se metió Remus – Desde el minuto en que se te ocurrió empezar a molestarla, sabía que iba a terminar en esto.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta alguien? – se burló Sirius. Sólo tenía quince años. En su mente era ridículo que le gustara alguien.

\- Algún día te va a gustar alguien a ti y voy a estar ahí para verlo y burlarme de ti – contraatacó James, algo humillado.

Remus pensaba que James no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. A él también le gustaba una chica, pero a diferencia de su amigo, no era tan valiente como para reconocerlo aún. No, iba a esperar hasta último momento porque sabía que Sirius se burlaría de él… Y porque muy dentro de él, le daba vergüenza saber que no era ni tan guapo ni tan popular como sus amigos. De seguro no tendría demasiado éxito.

\- El horario de este año es una locura – se quejó Peter levantando un pergamino con su horario en el aire para mirarlo con decepción.

A las nueve de la mañana tendrían una dosis doble de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Luego del primer descanso venía una hora de electivos. Los cuatro chicos se habían puesto de acuerdo en tomar los ramos juntos, por lo que tendrían Estudios Muggles. Era un ramo aburrido, pero no debían estudiar demasiado ni prestar atención en clases. Sirius había insistido en tomar aquel ramo desde tercer año sólo para molestar a sus padres, fanáticos de la sangre pura.

Luego, una hora teórica de Astronomía, para finalizar con dos horas de Encantamientos después del almuerzo.

\- Por suerte ninguno de los ramos de mañana es con Slytherin – dijo James aliviado.

\- Los viernes y martes son los días más ligeros – informó Peter – Pero los demás días están a tope. No sé cómo vamos a estudiar para los T.I.M.O así. Es una verdadera estupidez.

\- Pero mañana no tendremos Defensa Contralas Artes Oscuras – les recordó Remus. Los tres miraron al chico confundidos y algo tristes. Ese ramo era uno de sus favoritos, y querían saber quién sería el nuevo profesor ese año – Mañana tenemos reunión con McGonagall para decirle nuestras preferencias de carrera. Luego de eso tenemos el bloque libre.

\- Al menos ahora quitaron un bloque de Historia de la Magia – dijo Sirius con alivio.

\- Y que lo digas…

A la mañana siguiente, efectivamente, después de tomar desayuno (Sólo Remus se despertó y bajó a la hora, para cumplir sus deberes de prefectos) los alumnos de quinto año fueron llamados por el Jefe de Casa respectivo a sus oficinas para discutir el futuro de cada uno. Los Merodeadores subieron la escalera y cruzaron el corredor del primer piso, llamando a la puerta.

James pasó primero. Nuevamente, un bello sol anunciaba que iba a ser un día caluroso. Los terrenos verdes se extendían frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana. La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada con una túnica morada, revolviendo una taza de té con limón y con expresión seria.

\- Hola, Potter. ¿Un té?

\- No, gracias – contestó el chico, tomando asiento sin que le dijeran nada. La de veces que había estado en ese despacho siendo castigado junto a sus amigos…

\- Tengo noticias, Potter. La audiencia de tu padre ha sido cancelada – dijo con un intento de sonrisa cordial. James se mostró sorprendido.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo…?

\- Una de las familias de las Sagradas veintiocho, los Macmillan, testificó que los Maloney se encontraban con ellos el día en que ocurrieron los hechos de los que los acusan. Así que, por consiguiente, tu padre no hizo nada malo al tener a una familia inocente en su casa.

James sonrió satisfecho y soltó un soplido de alivio. Significaba que su padre podría volver a tener una vida normal dentro de la Comunidad Mágica y que su reputación no se vería afectada, que era lo que más preocupaba.

\- Ahora, vamos a lo que nos importa, señor Potter – dijo la profesora cruzando sus brazos frente a él – Imagino que este año, con todo lo que tiene que estudiar para los T.I.M.O, va a dejar de andar vendiendo objetos mágicos escandalosos y peligrosos como el año pasado.

\- Oh, sí – dijo muy serio – Sin duda este año tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

Transformarse en animagos era la cosa principal en la mente de los cuatro amigos. Usualmente con el paso de los días en Hogwarts les surgían otras ideas creativas. El emprendimiento de proveer artículos mágicos había estado bien durante el cuarto curso, y habían hecho algo de dinero, pero ya se habían aburrido. Había que ser muy organizado, llevar una lista de ingresos y de salidas. Preocuparse de comprar cosas cada mes. Ya no era tan entretenido.

\- Aunque estamos rematando lo que nos sobró del año pasado – continuó con toda tranquilidad – Por si quiere encargar un par de caramelos de fiebre.

\- Señor Potter…

\- ¡Para cuando esté agobiada de deberes y necesite descansar!

\- Señor Potter – repitió intentando no perder la paciencia. Sabía que el chico lo hacía apropósito. Ya lo conocía bien después de cuatro años tratando con él – Eso está prohibido. No lo quiero ver rematando nada. Ahora, dígame, ¿tiene algo planeado para su futuro?

\- Aun nada fijo, pero me gustaría… Quizás, ser auror – reconoció.

\- Se le daría muy bien – dijo la profesora – No veo por qué debería irle mal en los T.I.M.O, considerando su desempeño anterior. Y claramente tiene el carisma, pero le aseguro que en la academia de aurores no le van a aguantar ninguna de sus tonteras.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo riendo – Por eso dije _quizás_.

\- Para eso necesita un mínimo de cinco T.I.M.O. Los principales son Pociones, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Botánica. Bastará con “Excede Expectativas”. Pero yo espero mucho más de usted, señor Potter.

Después de unos minutos, el muchacho de cabello desordenado salió de la oficina. Por la siguiente hora la profesora McGonagall estuvo entrevistando a los demás alumnos y alumnas de quinto. James quedaba libre por ese bloque, pero decidió esperar a sus amigos antes de irse. Querían descansar a los pies del lago, como siempre.

\- ¿Qué rayos está ocurriendo ahí? – preguntó Lily Evans, que estaba esperando fuera de la oficina.

Sirius estaba dentro. De un minuto a otro la voz de la profesora McGonagall había empezado a levantar su tono y ahora sólo se escuchaban sus gritos. Los alumnos que quedaban se apiñaron en la puerta para intentar escuchando algo, pero tuvieron que salir con rapidez una vez que se abrió. Fue la entrevista más corta.

\- Primer día de clases – decía la profesora apuntándolo - ¡Y ya me colmó la paciencia!

\- Profe, yo le dije que no iba a gustarle la respuesta.

\- ¡No me diga profe, sin respeto! – dijo parándose seria – Hamond, adentro, ahora.

Una compañera de cabello y ojos marrón entró mirando a Sirius como si quisiera asesinarlo por haber arruinado el ánimo de la Jefa de la Casa justo antes de su entrevista. Pero al menos era el último, así que, tras cerrarse la puerta, Los Merodeadores pudieron emprender su camino hacia los terrenos del castillo.

\- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste? – dijo James riendo.

\- Que no iba a estudiar nada.

\- ¿Y qué dijo? – preguntó Remus interesado.

\- Se escandalizó, por supuesto. Al inicio creyó que era una broma, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era verdad y comenzó a gritar cosas sobre mi potencial, que sería un desperdicio, que había gente que no había entrado a Hogwarts por haberme dado una plaza a mí, y cosas así.

\- Me imagino que no te quedaste sin decirle nada.

\- Le dije que iba a pescar mi moto y me iba a ir a recorrer el mundo, y aprender magia tibetana y africana en el camino.

\- Oh, Sirius… - se lamentó Peter.

La magia tibetana era prácticamente desconocida en el mundo occidental, pero la magia africana era lisa y llanamente mal vista por la comunidad mágica del Reino Unido. Sirius creía que todo era un prejuicio estúpido y no podía esperar por ir a mezclarse con las tribus mágicas.

\- Traté de arreglarlo diciendo que quizás podía convertirme en profesor aquí en Hogwarts cuando tuviera su edad, y enseñar todo lo que había aprendido. Pero… No se lo tomó muy bien.

\- Oye, Sirius – interrumpió James de pronto - ¿De qué moto estás hablando?

\- Mi moto.

\- ¿Qué moto?

\- La que está en nuestra habitación – respondió con toda calma.

Una hora más tarde, James se mostró desconsolado de que Lily no estuviera en su clase de Estudios Muggles, aunque tenía sentido. Ella era hija de muggles. Por suerte pudo volver a verla durante la siguiente hora, en Astronomía. La miró embobado, a decir verdad, como si darse cuenta de que realmente le gustaba le había dado pie al enamoramiento. Se veía tan linda, con su cabello largo y liso, y esos hermosos ojos verde manzana.

\- Este viernes hay luna llena – dijo Peter, mientras miraba el calendario lunas.

Remus ya lo sabía, por supuesto. Se sabía de memoria cada luna llena que tocaría en ese año escolar de Hogwarts. Ya había preparado una mentira creíble para cada una de ellas junto a su familia, y la había puesto en conocimiento de Dumbledore y McGonagall a inicios del año. Pero, entre tanta cosa con la entrada a Hogwarts, se le había olvidado momentáneamente.

\- Este año vamos a lograr convertirnos en animagos – le aseguró Sirius – Ya verás.

\- Mm… - murmuró el otro sin mucho interés. Siempre le crispaba los nervios hablar el tema de su licantropía en la sala de clases. Nunca se sabía cuándo alguien podía estar escuchando.

\- Oye, Potter – llamó el más alto de los cuatro amigos, Sirius – Deja de mirar a Evans o va a pensar que eres un psicópata.

\- Creo que le pediré una cita – anunció, para sorpresa de sus tres amigos.

Después del almuerzo hubo una clase de Encantamiento junto a los de Hufflepuff, y finalmente pudieron regresar todos a la Sala Común.

Usualmente, Los Merodeadores se quedarían hasta las nueve en punto dando vueltas por el castillo, ofreciéndole guerra a Peeves, haciendo enojar a Filch (a quien aún no se topaban). Pero ahora todos estaban ansiosos por llegar a la habitación y ver de qué se trataba todo eso de la moto, que Sirius no había querido explicar.

\- Ya les dije, tengo una moto aquí – explicó como si nada. Al ver la mirada interrogante de sus tres amigos, sacó una pequeña caja metálica de su mesa de noche. Dentro de ella, efectivamente había una moto de juguete.

\- ¡Maldito loco! – Se quejó James. Se había ilusionado con la idea – Se supone que el lunático es este – dijo mientras apuntaba a Remus con su quijada.

\- _¡Engorgio!_

El moreno había dejado el juguete en el suelo antes de hacer el hechizo. Creció y creció hasta que quedó allí, en medio de la habitación de quinto año de Gryffindor, una moto reluciente, nueva y bastante real. Sirius había soñado con tener una desde tercer año. Sus tres amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

\- No te lo puedo creer – balbuceó Remus en voz baja mientras se acercaba a verla - ¿Cómo pasó la inspección de Filch el primer día?

\- Filch es un tonto. Habrá pensado que de verdad era un juguete.

\- Es impresionante – dijo el chico de gafas, dando vueltas alrededor del vehículo como si fuera un buitre – Pero… ¿cómo?

\- Mi madre no se ha dado cuenta aún, pero he vendido alguna de las estupideces que guarda en casa. Ha sido un trabajo de años – explicó con una gran sonrisa, orgulloso de sí mismo – Cada verano, cada navidad, cada pascua que paso en casa, sacaba un objeto, desde tercer año. La he escuchado reprendiendo a Kreacher de tanto en tanto, y Kreacher busca como loco, pero luego lo da por olvidado.

\- ¿Ya la usaste? – preguntó Peter emocionado.

\- No, la compré justo aquella mañana antes de tomar el expreso a Hogwarts – explicó sentándose en la cama más cercana, de brazos cruzados – Y de cualquier forma me rehúso a usarla hasta que aprenda a hacerla volar.

Sus tres amigos lo miraron detenidamente. A veces, o más bien la mayor parte del tiempo, no sabían si Sirius hablaba en serio o les tomaba el pelo. Comprarse una moto y meterla escondido a Hogwarts a sus quince años ya era algo suficientemente sorprendente. Pero, ¿hacerla volar además?

\- Bueno – dijo Remus como si nada – Ya están las primeras locuras de este trimestre. James le va a pedir una cita a Lily, y Sirius hará volar una moto.


	2. La Poción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo, James y Sirius se quedan callados por primera vez en su vida.

James y Sirius se habían tomado en serio sus locuras. Dos semanas habían pasado ya, y los de quinto año ya estaban sumidos en deberes escolares. Ningún ramo era suficientemente importante para que Sirius dejara de desparramar libros de encantamientos complicados por toda la habitación. Se había determinado a hacer volar la moto, aunque le tomara todo su tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, James ya le había preguntado a Lily si podían salir en una cita, y los resultados habían sido desastrosos.

\- Evans – llamó un día.

Los alumnos descansaban o hacían sus deberes en la Sala Común. Lily trabajaba apartada en una mesa, y mientras leía concentradamente, no dejaba de sacar grageas de una caja. A veces, ponía cara de asco, otras veces, de agrado. James decidió atacar, sentándose en frente y apoyando sus codos en la mesa.

\- Dime, Potter.

\- Sal conmigo.

La bella chica levantó su mirada. James intentó leer su expresión, pero no había nada. Ni asombro, ni vergüenza, ni incomodidad, ni enojo ni felicidad. La chica lo miraba tan impávida que llegaba a preguntarse cómo lo hacía para no demostrar ninguna emoción.

\- No.

Volvió a bajar su mirada para retomar su lectura, mientras con su mano izquierda sacaba una nueva grajea. El chico de cabello azabache la miraba impactado. Era el estudiante más popular en todo Hogwarts y, si bien no creía que Lily le iba a decir que sí, al menos esperaba una reacción. ¡La que fuera!

Regresó a su habitación en donde Sirius trabajaba arduamente en un nuevo y enorme libro viejo que había sacado de la biblioteca. Por todo el suelo ya había ropa sucia y bolas de papel desparramados por doquier. Remus estaba intentando recoger algunas prendas para al menos apilarlas en una esquina y no por todo el lugar, mientras Peter comía y leía unas revistas de comics en su cama.

\- Lo hice – anunció con solemnidad – Invité a Evans a una cita – Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada ni lo miraron - ¿Qué? ¿No quieren saber cómo me ha ido?

\- Mal – respondieron los tres al unísono.

\- ¡Me dijo que no! – dijo él, de cualquier forma.

Remus hizo una mueca triste como para intentar apoyarlo, pero volvió rápidamente a lo que estaba haciendo. Los otros dos ni siquiera dejaron de leer, pues la noticia no era ni una pisca de sorprendente. James se molestó un poco, sintiéndose poco apoyado por sus amigos. Le quitó el libro a Sirius, y este lo miró con una expresión asesina por una fracción de segundo.

\- Tranquilo, tranquilo – dijo como quien calma a un perro rabioso – Pensaba ayudarte.

\- ¿De verdad?

\- No – dijo alejando el libro de él un poco más – Ya sabes que comenzarán las prácticas de Quidditch esta semana, ¿no?

\- No empieces, Potter.

\- Te necesito en el equipo.

\- No, necesitas reclutar a alguien nuevo – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – Dale la posibilidad a un chico nuevo de entrar al equipo, ¿quieres?

\- ¡No quiero a un chico nuevo! – se quejó – Estoy acostumbrado a tu forma de batear.

\- James, mira – dijo poniéndose de pie – Todos siempre creyeron que me diste el lugar en el equipo porque soy tu amigo. Demuéstrales a todos que no es así y deja que alguien más ocupe el puesto.

El año anterior, James se había vuelto capitán del equipo y había metido a Sirius, era cierto, pero porque su amigo tenía muchas habilidades para batear y una puntería estupenda para darle al resto. El problema fue que, en un partido contra Slytherin, en el que también jugaba su hermano Regulus, los ánimos se caldearon y terminó habiendo una pelea en el aire. Regulus provocó a Sirius, y Sirius lo golpeó, terminando en que Madame Hooch lo expulsara del juego.

Desde entonces Sirius había jurado que nunca volvería a jugar a algo tan _injusto_. Ese tipo de declaraciones dramáticas eran muy propias de él. Y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza…

\- Maldito llorón – se quejó, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo el chico – Aceptaré volver al equipo el día en que consigas una cita con Evans. ¿Te parece?

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Oh, sí – dijo asintiendo, haciéndose el serio – Pero es probable que yo logre encantar mi moto antes de que eso ocurra, Potter. Así que no te hagas ilusiones y ahora devuélveme mi libro, antes de que te agarre a patadas.

Todo transcurrió tan normal y tranquilo, especialmente con esos dos ocupados, que cuando se topaban a la profesora McGonagall en el pasillo, esta se les quedaba mirando muy perspicaz y murmuraba por lo bajo, _algo están tramando._ Remus era prefecto, por lo que también perdía mucho de su tiempo libre en patrullar pasillos y verificar que ningún alumno rompiera las reglas.

\- McGonagall tuvo que haber llorado intentando decidir a cuál de las chicas escoger prefecta – comentó James, de espaldas en el césped junto al lago bajo un gran árbol – Pero a Remus lo tuvo que haber escogido con una carcajada.

\- La decisión más fácil de su jodida existencia – corroboró Sirius.

Justo en ese momento pasó caminando la pandilla de Mulciber, Avery, Rosier, Snape y Wilkes con sonrisas brabuconas. Miraron a los cuatro merodeadores provocativamente mientras se acercaban, pero finalmente tomaron una bifurcación y se perdieron hacia otro lado.

\- No puedo creer que Lily se junte con ese imbécil de Quejicus – se quejó James.

Remus asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto, entendía que la colorina fuera amiga de Snape antes. Nunca había sido malvada ni prejuiciosa, y no le importaba que el chico fuera extraño y amargado. Pero ahora, esa amistad no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Snape cada vez se relacionaba más con chicos muy malos, y no parecía tener nada en común con Lily.

\- Lily es malvada – comentó Sirius, a quien no le caía demasiado bien.

\- No lo es – dijo Remus – Me cae bien Lily, es genial. Es mucho más simpática y relajada de lo que crees.

\- Es insufrible cuando quiere serlo.

\- Te cae mal desde que te aventó una bola de barro el año pasado.

\- A Sirius Black nadie le avienta nada – dijo el chico con aires de grandeza. James le aventó su snitch dorada directo a la cabeza, haciendo caso omiso de lo que acababa de decir.

\- Déjate de hablar tonteras – interrumpió – Tenemos Botánica en un rato y ya saben lo que eso significa, ¿verdad?

\- Necesito oponerme – dijo Remus – No hay forma de que podamos lograr esto.

\- Ah, lunático… Me entristece que pienses eso.

Una parte fundamental para convertirse en animagos era mantener por un mes una hoja de mandrágora en la boca, para luego crear una potente poción. James planeaba robar las hojas de mandrágoras en aquella clase, pero Remus tenía muchas objeciones. Primero, si la profesora Sprout se daba cuenta, podía sospechar de sus intentos por convertirse en animagos _ilegalmente._

Segundo, las mandrágoras aún estaban en una etapa de crecimiento joven y no estaba seguro de que ese tipo de hojas fueran a funcionar. Tercero, iban a llorar y chillar y eso podía llegar a ser peligroso para los demás… Y por último, ¿iban a estar un mes con una hoja de una planta en la boca?

Efectivamente, la desagradable clase con los de Slytherin terminó rápidamente. Sirius fue a meterle conversación a la profesora Sprout ( _“Que bien se ve su cabello cuando no usa ese gorro, profesora Sprout. ¿Cómo cuida sus rulos? Yo también quisiera que tuvieran esa caída”)_ mientras James le robaba las llaves de los demás invernaderos. Las mandrágoras se encontraban en el invernadero tres.

La profesora no se dio ni cuenta y una vez que se aseguraron que no había nadie por el sector, James entró y se colocó unos audífonos gigantes para tapar sus oídos mientras los otros vigilaban que nadie viniese.

Diez minutos después, el chico salía tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho, pero con las tres hojas en su mano. Las tres hojitas reposaron dentro de su bolso mientras se reponía del estridente llanto con el almuerzo. Silenciosos, la profesora McGonagall paró junto a ellos y los miró detenidamente.

\- No sé qué están tramando ustedes cuatro, pero cuando lo sepa… - Y sin terminar la amenaza, se fue.

\- Hay que poner la hoja tras los dientes de abajo – explicó James durante el almuerzo. Hizo, para desagrado de sus amigos, una demostración con su comida y abrió la boca para que todos vieran.

\- Entendemos, Potter – se quejó Sirius con una mueca de asco.

\- Estoy hablando con normalidad, ¿ven?

\- ¿Qué pasa si me la trago en la noche? – preguntó Peter algo preocupado.

\- No te voy a mentir, Peter. Es una posibilidad. Pero supongo que nada terrible, ¿no? No aparece en ningún libro de botánica que alguien haya muerto por tragarse una hoja de mandrágora.

\- Igual tendremos que intentar hablar lo menos posible, y eso podría ser difícil para ti, amigo – dijo Sirius.

James se puso de pie y bebió todo el zumo que el quedaba en el vaso. Iba a faltar al siguiente bloque de clases porque tenía que ver las prácticas para el puesto del nuevo bateador de Gryffindor. Pero antes de marcharse se agachó entre sus amigos y con un dejo algo dramático dijo:

\- Estoy dispuesto a no hablar en un mes si es por mi amigo.

Luego se marchó.

&.&.&

Remus creyó que no serían capaces o que se acobardarían a último minuto, pero ahí estaban, James, Sirius y Peter a punto de cumplir un mes con la hoja de mandrágora en la boca esa misma noche. No sabía qué decir. Sus amigos no le daban importancia, así que comentarlo de la nada lo haría ver ridículo, pero estaba conmovido de que los tres chicos estuvieran pasando por semejantes molestias con la finalidad de ser animagos para acompañarlo en sus noches de transformación.

Era mediados de octubre. Efectivamente James había encontrado a un chico decente de tercer año para el puesto de bateador. Su nombre era Michael Miller, un alumno al que alguna vez habían molestado por ser hijo de padres muggles y que él había defendido sin conocer. No se había presentado demasiada gente ya que el puesto de bateador era más impopular en comparación al resto, pero quedó bastante satisfecho.

El primero en casi tragarse la hoja de mandrágora fue él, durante un entrenamiento de Quidditch. Hacer piruetas en el aire mientras mantenía cosas dentro de su boca no había sido una buena idea y lo aprendió de la peor manera cuando casi se atraganta. Sin duda todo el procedimiento había detenido o cambiado por completo lo que era su vida.

Ninguno de los tres hablaba demasiado, en ninguna circunstancia. Ninguno de los tres hacía movimientos demasiado bruscos. Sirius había aprovechado todo ese tiempo en sus estudios de la moto, pero él estaba francamente aburrido y cuando le pedía una cita a Lily, si ésta lo estaba mirando a la cara, debía marcharse sin poder replicar demasiado cuando lo rechazaba por el miedo que sentía de que notara que había algo dentro de su boca. Pensaba que había sido el mes más aburrido de toda su vida.

Para peor, tener algo constantemente en la boca dificultaba que pudieran comer otras cosas. Peter, por inercia, solía llevarse comida y luego acordarse, escupiendo. Se alimentaron casi a base de pura sopa, papilla y puré por ese tiempo. El más pequeño de los tres amigos adelgazó notablemente, y por suerte nadie se dio cuenta del cambio de hábito alimenticio.

Sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall parecía haber desarrollado una paranoia histérica hacia ellos, lo que les provocaba mucha gracia. La Jefa de su Casa los miraba como si se trataran de una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. Incluso una tarde se había acercado a Remus a preguntarle acerca de este repentino cambio de actitud, pero este no le dijo nada en especial.

\- Si Quejicus fuera nuestro amigo podría hacer la poción por nosotros – se quejó Sirius, tapándose la nariz con una mano mientras inspeccionando un caldero en medio de la habitación. Otros dos calderos reposaban a los lados, con un pequeño fuego bajo de ellos - ¿Tiene que estar plateada?

\- Sí, plateada – corroboró Peter mientras leía un libro gigantesco.

\- ¡Está azul!

\- Déjame ver – dijo el licántropo quitándole el libro a su amigo. Al segundo pareció entender el problema - ¡No, Sirius, estás revolviéndola mal! ¡Es hacia el lado contrario!

\- ¡Peter, animal, me diste mal las instrucciones! – dijo revolviendo rápidamente hacia el otro lado, como si ponerle ganas hiciera que se arreglara inmediatamente - ¡No he estado un mes con una hoja en mi boca por nada, más vale que esto resulte!

\- Tranquilo – dijo James – Merlín, cálmate. Tu histeria me crispa los nervios.

El chico añadió una gran cantidad de ingredientes que había estado mezclando hacía una hora atrás en una tabla de madera sobre su escritorio. Había aumentado el grosor de sus lentes para lograr cortar las raíces con precisión milimétrica y ya estaban listos. Al añadirlos, humo denso y blanco, como vapor, salió y lleno la habitación entera.

Tosiendo y corriendo a abrir las ventanas, vieron con satisfacción que la poción se había vuelto de un color plateado. Vertieron algo de poción en los otros dos calderos, quedando los tres con una cantidad suficiente para llenar un poco más de un vaso grande y grueso. Finalmente podrían retirar de sus bocas la hoja de mandrágora. Después de tanto tiempo, retirar lo que quedaba de la hoja asquerosamente moldeada había sido como retirar una placa.

\- Bien… Más vale que esto funcione o estaré muy molesto – volvió a decir Sirius.

Los tres dejaron caer los restos de su hoja en cada caldero, y tras irradiar un brillo morado, se hundieron inmediatamente. Luego añadieron un cabello cada uno. La poción de cada uno de ellos debía reposar ahora por otro mes, en un lugar completamente oscuro, impregnándose de todo lo que la hoja llevaba, antes de estar completamente lista para beberla.

Al día siguiente caminaban radiantes por los pasillos del castillo. Remus creyó ver la definición de la palabra felicidad reflejada en la cara de Peter cuando este comió su primera comida solida durante el desayuno. Tomó el primer bocado, cerró sus ojos y sonrió con una tranquilidad tal como si estuviera caminando en nubes.

Una chica de sexto de cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules pasó caminando junto a ellos. Una piocha brillaba sobre su corazón, puesta sobre su túnica. Una de las prefectas de ese año era Marlene McKinnon, de la casa Ravenclaw. Una chica tan inteligente como popular, de una familia completamente pura de sangre. Sirius la miró embobado.

\- Es tan perfecta.

\- Y tan fuera de tu liga – le recordó James. Era un año mayor, y nunca jamás se interesaría en alguien como él.

\- Nunca se sabe – comentó con toda calma, aunque también lo creía.

La conversación se interrumpió por un sonido masivo de ululeos de lechuza, seguido por un fuerte aleteo. Un batallón de lechuzas de todos tamaños y colores entró volando al Gran Comedor, como era usual, para dejar caer paquetes sobre sus dueños, y llevarles cartas y correspondencia.

Las lechuzas de los cuatro Merodeadores se pararon tranquilamente sobre la mesa junto a sus dueños. _Mick_ , la lechuza de James, y _Grey_ , la lechuza de Remus, traían cartas gemelas. Ambos reconocieron inmediatamente la letra del profesor Slughorn. Debía tratarse sin duda de la primera fiesta del Club Slug del año escolar. Mientras tanto, _Chud_ , la pequeña lechuza anaranjada de Peter traía correspondencia de su familia, y _Keith_ simplemente se posó allí, sin traer nada, como era de costumbre.

\- La primera fiesta de Slughorn es la próxima semana – comentó James leyendo, y luego miró a su amigo Remus - ¿Iremos?

\- Claro – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. En el Club Slug estaba la chica que le gustaba: Mary McDonald, de cuarto año de su misma casa. Ya que no tenía ramos junto a ella, esas fiestas eran casi su única oportunidad para poder conversar.

Lily, sentada unos puestos hacia la derecha de los chicos recibía la misma carta y la miraba con desinterés, mientras con una de sus manos rascaba la cabeza de su lechuza, de color blanca y majestuosa.

\- Lily, ¿irás a la fiesta? – preguntó el chico de gafas.

\- Tal vez – respondió escuetamente.

\- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando?

\- No, ni quiero saberlo – respondió, atajando que James la invitaría a una cita de nuevo.

\- Sal conmigo, Evans – continuó el otro haciendo como que no escuchó lo último - ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser?

\- Potter – dijo mirándolo fijamente con expresión aburrida – No va a pasar ni ahora, ni nunca. No me caes bien.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, haciéndose el impactado.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre que voy a aceptar una cita con la persona que molesta a mi mejor amigo desde el primer año? – preguntó perdiendo la paciencia – Eres un idiota, un engreído y una mala persona. No aceptaré una cita contigo jamás, así que deja de intentarlo.

La colorina se puso de pie tras decir eso, se dio media vuelta y se fue con su cabello ondeando con sus movimientos. La lechuza blanca se levantó y emprendió el vuelo lentamente sobre ella, mientras James la seguía con la mirada. Su espíritu no estaba roto… Muy por el contrario, quería doblegar sus esfuerzos.

\- Remus, tú eres amigo de Lily.

\- Sí… ¿Y? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Pues… Puedes hablarle bien de mí.

\- ¡Ya sé! – dijo Sirius, emocionándose - ¡Puedes preguntarle si me ayuda a encantar mi moto!

\- ¿Puedes preguntarle si puede encargar de esos dulces muggles que me encantan? – preguntó Peter, aprovechando la ocasión – Le pagaré, por supuesto.

\- Cálmense – los detuvo el chico – No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


	3. El Club Slug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

Una semana más tarde, Los Merodeadores disfrutaban el bloque que tenían libre el viernes por la mañana. Pese a ser otoño, estaba despejado y hacía mucho calor. En general no había hecho demasiado frío, pero algo les decía que justo después de ese extraño y agradable día, llegaría el otoño con toda su fuerza, y volver a recostarse en el pasto verde a esa hora sería una locura.

\- Mira eso, James – dijo Peter señalando un grupo de chicas tomando sol junto al lago.

\- ¿Quién va a ser mi copiloto? – dijo James sacándose las gafas.

\- ¡Yo! – llamaron Sirius y Peter. Remus no tenía pensado participar y mostrar sus más recientes cicatrices para que comenzaran los rumores.

Rápidamente se sacaron la ropa, quedando nada más que en pantalones arremangados hasta arriba de la rodilla, y saltaron intencionalmente dentro del lago junto a las chicas empapándolas completamente. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que eso desataría un griterío y posteriores conflictos, pero en el mundo de Los Merodeadores eso era un coqueteo no sutil.

Las cabezas de James, Sirius y Peter se asomaron desde el agua con sonrisas en las caras y el cabello desordenado y mojado mirando a las chicas con orgullo, que pronto comenzaron con risitas y a salpicarlos con agua como respuesta. Remus también fue salpicado y se unió al grupo desde la orilla. Eran las chicas de la generación más abajo que ellos en Gryffindor.

\- Sólo se puede tener un copiloto, idiota – dijo Sirius hundiendo a Peter a propósito. James empujó a una chica al lago y de pronto todas habían saltado.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – gritó una voz a lo lejos. La profesora McGonagall se acercaba - ¡Está prohibido nadar en el lago en época de clases!

Todos los alumnos salieron haciéndose los tontos, estilando sus uniformes escolares. Remus que se había quedado tranquilo miró con especial atención a una de las chicas del grupito, Mary McDonald. Era bella y viva, con el cabello castaño, las mejillas rosadas y ojos almendrados de color miel. Lamentablemente a él le faltaba mucho ego y autoestima como para acercarse.

\- Me extraña, señor Lupin – dijo mirándolo fijamente la profesora – Estando al lado de sus amigotes y siendo prefecto bien podría haberles impedido que hicieran algo.

\- Oh, lo hizo – mintió James asintiendo con seriedad – Estaba enfurecido. Lo hubiera visto, profesora, diciendo cosas sobre el honor de la casa Gryffindor, de que se esperaba más de nosotros y lo decepcionado que estaba.

\- Sí, fuimos nosotros los que saltamos sin hacerle caso – continuó Sirius.

\- En ese caso, muy bien hecho – dijo mirando al licántropo – Que al menos uno de ustedes cuatro sea sensato y tenga algo en la cabeza, además de escobas voladoras. Ahora los quiero a todos en mi despacho para hablar del castigo… ¡De inmediato!

\- Espere, profesora, deje que Potter se ponga los lentes o va a chocar contra alguien de camino.

\- Muy gracioso – replicó enojada – Caminen.

El grupito partió caminando hacia el castillo entre risitas, excepto por Remus que se quedó mirando de lejos y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a la Sala Común. Para Los Merodeadores era muy conveniente que fuera un prefecto. No tenían el apoyo de Lily Evans, pero de haber habido otro prefecto en vez de él ya llevarían cientos de puntos menos en la Casa de Gryffindor.

Estudiando, también aprovechando su bloque libre pero de una manera completamente distinta, estaba Lily. Ella hacía como que estudiaba para los T.I.M.O, pero en realidad miraba por la ventana riendo. Remus se acercó sigilosamente para tratar de darle una sorpresa, pero…

\- Los castigaron a todos, ¿verdad? – preguntó la chica – Lo vi desde la ventana. No voy a negar que el agua se veía deliciosa.

\- Están en el despacho de McGonagall ahora – corroboró el prefecto asintiendo.

\- Apuesto que todo fue idea de James.

\- Estoy seguro, pero _seguro_ , que en otra vida tú y James—

\- No divagues, Remus – lo calló Lily enseguida mientras cerraba el libro sobre la mesita – Además tenemos que hablar enserio. No podemos perder tiempo hablando sobre el idiota de Potter…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? – preguntó interesado.

\- Severus tiene sospechas de que eres un hombre lobo – le susurró.

\- Era cosa de tiempo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Intentó sonar calmado como si no le importara, pero en realidad sintió como se le encogía el estómago de nervios.

\- Yo creo que lo sabe, pero me hice la tonta… Le dije que estaba al tanto de las sospechas y que quizás _podría_ ser, tal vez… No es tonto. Si se lo negaba de lleno iba a ser muy obvio.

\- No hay que ser brillante para darse cuenta de mis _ausencias_ – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – Me sorprende que nadie más se haya dado cuenta antes, de hecho… Especialmente cuando llego lleno de cicatrices aquí—

\- No sólo cicatrices, ¿no? Últimamente andas trayendo una cara horrible.

\- Gracias, Lily

\- Creo que algo más te preocupa… – susurró mirando a su alrededor para que nadie más se percatara – Sé que Voldemort está forjando alianzas con todas las criaturas posibles y ya tiene lista una con los hombres lobo por culpa de Greyback—

\- Ya he hablado con Dumbledore de eso y no tienes que preocuparte de nada porque me enviará a un lugar especial durante el verano si es que la cosa se pone fea – la tranquilizó con una sonrisa falsa – Además mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio en el departamento de control de Criaturas mágicas… Créeme que va a ser el primero en saber si me andan buscando para reclutarme o algo así.

\- Es un alivio escuchar eso – dijo sonriendo, más tranquila - Hoy es la fiesta Slug.

\- Así es… ¿Irás?

\- Sí. ¿Sabes quién más irá? – preguntó haciéndose la interesante – Mary.

\- No tengo idea de lo que hablas – dijo, mientras ahora él tomaba el libro para disimular – Tengo que empezar a estudiar… A veces se me olvida que los T.I.M.O son este año.

\- Se te nota que te gusta Mary… - continuó ella con normalidad, como si hablara del clima - Y si me preguntas mi opinión, yo creo que también le interesas. ¿Por qué no le pides un consejo a James o a Sirius? Se nota que a ellos les va bien con las chicas.

\- ¡Claro que no! Además… ¿Por qué crees que le intereso a Mary? Y pregunto sólo por curiosidad…

\- Te mira cuando tú no miras y siempre se queda estudiando en la Sala Común justo hasta que todos ustedes se van a dormir.

\- Podría estar mirando a James o a Sirius como todas las demás – dijo no muy convencido – Además a mí no me gusta.

\- Sí, claro. Quizás te da miedo porque no tienes experiencia con las chicas, pero yo creo que si te acercaras podría funcionar algo por ahí. Y harían una linda pareja.

\- Es cierto que no tengo experiencia con chicas – mintió Remus abiertamente, recordando algunas salidas por Londres junto a sus amigos.

Debido a su _pequeño problema peludo_ , Remus de vez en cuando sentía un inexplicable e incontenible instinto sexual, que él relacionaba al instinto animal mismo de un lobo (ya que era justo cuando se acercaba la luna llena). Cuando ya no pudo soportarlo más, muy joven y todo el año anterior a ese, tuvo que decirle a sus amigos lo que le ocurría, avergonzado y colorado hasta las orejas. Ninguno era muy experto en el tema ni tenían muchas experiencias con chicas a esa edad, así que sus primeros intentos de frecuentar bares habían sido patéticos y no habían dado resultados.

Sin embargo, a la larga, y por mucho que James y Sirius tuvieran fama de mujeriegos en el presente, Remus había sido el que había iniciado con todo eso de ligar con una chica una noche cualquiera, y se sentía algo culpable al respecto, pero así era su doble vida.

\- Pero la cosa es que ni aunque me gustara Mary intentaría algo – continuó regresando a la conversación – Soy un hombre lobo, Lily.

\- ¿Y eso qué?

\- Siempre he intentado hacerme la idea de que nunca podré casarme ni tener una familia. Tener una novia ahora, aunque no tenga ni planes de casarme con ella, no me servirá a acostumbrarme a vivir solo el resto de mi vida.

\- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que tu condición de licántropo va a impedir—

\- ¿Crees que los chicos no me han dicho eso muchas veces también? Son mis amigos y quieren animarme, pero al final no vale la pena arriesgarse a algo tan peligroso. Cuando llegué a Hogwarts ni siquiera tenía muchas ganas de hacer amigos, Lily. He arrastrado a los chicos a…

\- ¿A…? – preguntó interesada.

\- Nada. A encubrirme, no lo sé, igual que tú – mintió de nuevo, pensando en que sus amigos acababan de pasar un mes con una hoja de mandrágora en la boca – Hace diez años que mis padres tenían que encerrarme en una pieza de nuestra casa y escuchar mis gritos, y mentirle a los vecinos. He dañado sus vidas… No quiero dañarle la vida a nadie más.

\- Bueno, Rem, como digas. No creo que pueda hacerte cambiar de parecer, pero… ¿Te gusta o no?

\- Sí, me gusta – admitió poniéndose colorado.

\- Ella me dijo que le gustas también – dijo sonriendo triunfal.

\- Evans… - replicó haciéndose el molesto, pero no podía engañar a nadie porque aquella noticia de pronto lo había llenado de felicidad y había sentido una sensación muy loca y molesta en el estómago.

\- Sólo decía – dijo haciéndose la tonta y mirando el libro de nuevo.

Remus permaneció el resto del día rumiando muchas cosas en su cabeza, como por ejemplo, dejar de lado absolutamente todo lo que había dicho horas antes y cuestionarse si debía acercarse a Mary a tantear el terreno… Empezó a fantasear con cosas tontas y cursis como la forma ideal en la que podría resultar todo.

Todo el grupito que McGonagall había castigado había llegado alrededor de cuarenta minutos después y continuaban riendo grupalmente mientras una de las chicas imitaba a la severa profesora. Miró a Mary que sonreía y estuvo seguro de que lo quería. Iba a decirle algo durante la fiesta Slug. Quizás le pediría una cita para la siguiente salida a Hogsmeade.

\- ¡Eh, pero si es Remus! – gritó James haciendo tanto escándalo como solía hacer, adicto a llamar la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Dónde te metiste todo este tiempo?

\- Estaba con Lily.

\- Ah – replicó algo incómodo - ¿Hiciste algún avance con lo que te pedí?

\- Lo olvidé.

\- ¿Hiciste algún avance con lo que te pedí yo? – preguntó Sirius.

\- También lo olvidé

\- ¿Y lo mío? – preguntó Peter. Remus negó con la cabeza esta vez.

\- ¿Qué se traman? – preguntó una de las chicas.

Ninguno respondió nada, evadiendo el tema con naturalidad. Luego, las chicas anunciaron que mejor iban a cambiarse de ropa y partieron a la torre para ir a su habitación.

  * ●●



Cayó la noche. James y Remus, muy formales, salieron de camino a las mazmorras del castillo para asistir a la primera fiesta del Club Slug del año. Los dos, sin decirse palabra entre ellos, se habían arreglado más de la cuenta porque sabían que tanto Lily como Mary estarían ahí. Para Remus era mucho más fácil intentar acercarse a ella en un lugar como ese que cuando estaba rodeada por sus demás amigas.

El lugar estaba decorado con un motivo otoñal, con hojitas anaranjadas y rojas colgadas por todas partes. Había una mesa larga contra la pared en donde había varios platillos deliciosos preparados por los elfos de Hogwarts. James divisó a Lily cerca de un chico de Ravenclaw llamado Dave Stahl. Se acercó a ambos como si nada, y una vez que la chica notó su presencia, rodó sus ojos.

\- Stahl, el profesor Slughorn te estaba buscando – mintió. El chico se despidió y se fue de inmediato – Hola, Lily.

\- James…

\- ¿Una cita?

\- No

\- Sabes que es sólo una, ¿verdad? – preguntó acercándose un poco más. La chica lo fulminó con la mirada – Y sin compromisos. Es más, si te aburres podrías irte. Aunque nunca nadie se aburre conmigo.

Lily bostezó al comentario fingiendo que estaba aburrida. Y sin decir más, se fue. Severus Snape, su gran amigo, acaba de entrar a la reunión. Él también era parte del Club Slug, para desagrado de James. Ahí no podía comportarse como un abusador con él, pues el profesor lo vería. Por eso mismo, Snape también solía comportarse como un idiota provocador en ese tipo de instancias.

Remus se acercó a Mary. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que llegaba a golpearle el pecho por dentro. Sentía que se le iba a salir en cualquier momento. Pero estaba animado y resuelto a hablarle e invitarla a salir.

\- Hola – saludó tímidamente. La chica sonrió cuando lo vio.

\- ¡Remus!

\- Espero que la profesora McGonagall no te haya retado mucho esta mañana – fue lo primero que atinó a decir.

\- Nunca había estado en una situación así – comentó la chica, animada - ¿Siempre son así? La profesora McGonagall enfurecida, retándolos y ellos muertos de la risa. Con las chicas no sabíamos qué hacer.

\- Ah, sí. Sí, sí, eso es común – dijo él.

\- Pero finalmente nos ha quitado sólo cinco puntos a cada una. Y a ellos… Bueno, ellos tendrán que restregar los trofeos y armaduras a mano este fin de semana.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó interesado – No me lo dijeron. Supongo que no pretenden llevar el castigo a cabo.

Mary abrió los ojos incrédula. ¿Alguien podía zafarse de un castigo de McGonagall?

Justo en ese momento un alumno de segundo pasó ofreciendo tragos y panquecitos en una bandeja de metal. Remus tomó un vasito y lo bebió de un golpe, sintiéndose atrevido de pronto. Iba a invitar a la chica al próximo paseo de Hogsmeade, aunque intentaría que fuera algo casual para no poner demasiada presión de inmediato.

\- Mary, estaba pensando…

\- ¿Sí?

\- El próximo mes comienzan las visitas a Hogsmeade.

\- Sí – asintió ella, sin entender para donde iba la cosa.

\- Podríamos reunirnos allí – intentó sonar lo más casual posible, y creyó lograrlo, a pesar de que sentía sus orejas hirviendo y estaba completamente avergonzado – Y hacer algo entretenido.

\- Algo entretenido – repitió ella, nerviosa.

\- Tomarnos algo en Las Tres Escobas – continuó él. La chica sí se había puesto colorada, y ya comenzaba a jugar con sus manos – Si te parece bien, claro.

\- Me parece bien – dijo ella, rápidamente. Lo miró sonriendo – Me encantaría que nos reuniéramos allí.

La noche continuó triunfante para Remus. Sabía que iba a terminar siendo incómodo si se sentaba junto a ella o algo así, así que después de intentar finalizar la conversación cómodamente, se fue a sentar con James, que no se veía tan contento como él.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? – preguntó el chico de cabello azabache, enojado - ¿Por qué andas tan contento?

\- ¿A mí? Nada – respondió haciéndose el tonto.

\- Estas fiestas son estúpidas – dijo cruzándose de brazos – No, no realmente… Lily Evans es tan malvada, ¿sabes? Sirius tiene razón.

\- Lily es genial – comentó Remus honestamente. James le hizo una mueca de desagrado y Remus rio, dándole una palmada en el hombro - ¡Ya, hombre! Intentaré hablarle bien de ti la próxima vez.

\- No, no, ya no me interesa – dijo, altanero.

A los diez minutos le dijo que había cambiado de parecer.

Cuando iba de camino a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, más tarde aquella noche, escuchó un sollozo tímido. Se sobresaltó al ver la silueta de una chica apoyada contra una pared del castillo, llorando suavemente. Esa chica era Lily. Se preocupó de inmediato y, esperando que no lo mandara al carajo de nuevo, se acercó a ella.

\- Lily, ¿estás bien? – dijo colocando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

\- Ay, James, no comiences, ¿quieres? – dijo mirándolo irritada.

\- No, no, lo prometo. Pero, ¿qué te pasó? Creí que seguías en la fiesta…

\- No es nada.

\- Vi que esos idiotas llegaron… Mulciber y su pandilla. ¿Tiene algo que ver con eso?

\- Tal vez – respondió, secándose las lágrimas – No es de tu incumbencia, a decir verdad. Regresaré a la torre.

Se encaminó, pero el chico la tomó suavemente por la muñeca.

\- Lily, no te voy a molestar. Puedes confiar en mí. El idiota de Quejicus dijo algo, ¿verdad? Desde que se junta con esos tontos—

\- James, ¿sabes qué? – preguntó hastiada, retirando su brazo de la mano de James – Tú eres un idiota. Me sorprende, de verdad me supera el hecho de que no te des cuenta de eso. Le dices idiota a todo el mundo, y andas por los pasillos aterrorizando a cualquiera que te caiga mal o que encuentres que es un “perdedor”.

\- Yo—

\- No quiero salir contigo ni quiero ser tu amiga, Potter – dijo suave, pero tajantemente – El tipo de persona que eres no va conmigo. No quiero hablar contigo, ¿puedes simplemente dejarme tranquila, por favor?

\- Pero Lily, yo sólo—

\- Y por favor, también deja tranquilo a Severus – lo interrumpió.

James había quedado sorprendido con la repentina reprimenda que le había dado la chica. No estaba acostumbrado a que una chica lo rechazara, nunca. Cuando Lily lo hacía, era gracioso. Pero ya no más. Ahora realmente se sintió como un idiota. Por primera vez quizás sus palabras le habían hecho eco.

Se quedó de pie, solo en el pasillo.


	4. La Moto

El profesor Slughorn aplaudía con felicidad. Todos los alumnos, tanto de Gryffindor como de Ravenclaw se habían esforzado mucho por ganar el premio esa tarde. Había sido una de las mejores clases hasta la fecha. Sin embargo, pese a la ardua competencia sólo un alumno podía llevarse el frasquito de suerte líquida.

\- _Felix Felicis_ – exclamó James con orgullo, mientras miraba el frasco en su mano.

\- Estoy seguro de que hiciste trampa – se quejó Sirius, mirándolo con envidia - ¡Apestas en pociones!

\- No. Tú apestas en pociones – dijo indicando el caldero de su amigo.

Sirius pensó en ponerse a discutir, pero algo más llamó su atención. La sala de clases se vaciaba rápidamente mientras los alumnos se iban con sus libros y mochilas. Pero Lily Evans se quedaba un poco más atrás, preguntándole algo al profesor. Una idea apareció en su cabeza.

\- ¿Vienes o no, malcriado? – gritó Peter mientras caminaba a la puerta, siendo seguido por James y Remus.

\- Eh, sí, sí, ya los alcanzo. Ustedes continúen.

El profesor respondió la duda de su alumna, y mientras ella regresaba a ordenar y meter sus libros dentro de su bolso, Slughorn se fue. Ella caminó hacia la salida despreocupada para dirigirse a su electivo de Runas Antiguas cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola. El infame Sirius Black estaba apoyado sugerentemente en el marco de la puerta mirándola como si se tratara de una especie en extinción.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó, rápidamente a la defensiva - ¿Por qué me miras así? Oh, no. No me digas que también vienes a molestarme como tu tonto amigo.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

\- No, Evans. No eres mi tipo... sin ofender – aclaró.

\- Entonces déjame pasar, por favor – pidió ella, intentando abrirse paso.

\- Pero necesito hablar contigo.

\- Tengo clases de Runas Antiguas ahora y me estás retrasando.

\- Necesito ayuda con algo y, a pesar de tu terrible carácter, creo eres una bruja formidable.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias por el cumplido – respondió ella con ironía - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Potter? A pesar de su terrible carácter, él también es un mago formidable.

\- No, James ya lo intentó y no pudo – reconoció el moreno.

La colorina lo miró con interés por primera vez en su vida escolar frente a la idea de poder vencer en algo al _grandioso_ James Potter… Hasta que se encontró a Sirius sonriéndole arrogantemente. No, no podía ayudarlo. Le desagradaba tanto como su amigo, y probablemente necesitaba ayuda en algo que rompería un millón de reglas.

\- Por mucho que me intrigue tendré que pasar esta vez - dijo mirándolo con seriedad - Y sería bueno que tú me dejaras pasar también.

\- No, no me parece.

\- ¡Tengo Runas Antiguas! - dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Sacó su varita y lo apuntó, pero estuvo lejos de provocarle miedo a su oponente.

\- Evans, por favor - dijo Sirius con cierto tono de aburrimiento - ¿Me vas a atacar?

\- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto, por Merlín? Soy justo la persona que _menos_ quiere tener que ver con alguno de ustedes.

\- ¿Puedes relajarte un poquito? - dijo mientras se doblaba las mangas de su chaleco y camisa - Sucede que estoy teniendo problemas con Encantamientos.

\- Ya, ¿y?

\- ¿Puedes ayudarme a encantar un objeto _permanentemente_?

\- ¿Sabes lo difícil que es eso? Quizás sería mejor que le pidieras ayuda al profesor Flitwick.

\- No estoy seguro de que él estaría muy contento de ayudarme con esto - dijo reflexionando.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Preferiría que lo vieras por ti misma, si no te molesta. Está en el dormitorio y—

\- ¡Yo no pienso entrar en ese dormitorio!

\- Evans, si no me ayudas te molestaré por el resto del año - advirtió.

Ella lo miró por última vez echando chispas por los ojos, pero decidió que lo mejor era resoplar y marcharse rápido a su clase Runas Antiguas. Corrió por los pasillos para llegar a tiempo, pero no había caso ya que estaba más allá de un plazo razonable de atraso común. Cuando llegó se disculpó con la profesora y ella la dejó entrar (seguramente sólo por ser Lily Evans). Divisó a su compañera Batsheda sentada y se dejó caer junto a ella con un bufido.

\- ¿Dónde rayos estabas? – preguntó una chica no muy agraciada de cabello tieso de color negro azabache.

\- Lo siento, el idiota de Black me retrasó después de pociones.

\- ¿Black? - preguntó ella incrédula. Lo amaba platónicamente desde primer año, pero él no parecía fijarse en ella ni por si acaso.

\- Sí, Black - dijo sacando su pergamino y comenzando a tomar apuntes - Quiere que lo ayude en algo.

\- ¿Pero qué rayos quiere Sirius contigo? - preguntó interesada.

\- No lo sé ni me interesa - dijo mojando su pluma en tinta - Ya sabes cuánto lo odio.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y la clase fue interrumpida. La profesora miró consternada y fue a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Sirius Black, un alumno que no iba en su clase. El alumno no tenía ningún interés por respetar el uso adecuado del uniforme y lucía como si fuera superior a todos los demás, mientras usaba su corbata alrededor del cuello y la camisa con los primeros botones desabrochados.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó desconcertada.

\- Lo siento profesora, no quise interrumpir su clase. Es sólo que algunos alumnos me han hablado muy bien de este curso y quería pedirle la oportunidad de venir a una clase como oyente. McGonagall dijo que si me gustaba podría inscribirla a tiempo aún - dijo el moreno. Todo eso era, por supuesto, mentira.

\- Pero ya hemos tenido la primera prueba - dijo ella confundida.

\- Puedo tomarla ahora si no le molesta - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Estuve estudiando por mi cuenta este fascinante ramo.

\- Está bien - dijo la profesora con la misma cara de consternación que tenía desde el principio - Busca un asiento y te llevaré una prueba.

Sirius fue rápidamente a sentarse al otro lado de Lily Evans que ya lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo. Es que no podía ser posible que el irritante, egocéntrico y narcisista Sirius Black se le pegara como una lapa al punto de meterse a un ramo sólo para convencerla de ayudarlo. Maldecía el día en que se había cruzado por el camino de James Potter y había arrastrado a todos esos chicos detrás de ella.

\- Evans - susurró Sirius - Esto es sólo el comienzo.

\- No voy a cambiar mi decisión - respondió ella sin despegar la mirada de su pergamino.

\- Todos saben que eres la mejor del colegio en Encantamientos.

\- La respuesta es _no_ – repitió.

\- Señor Black - interrumpió la profesora entregándole un pergamino con preguntas escritas en él - Tiene cuarenta minutos para responderla.

\- Oh, gracias - dijo tomando y mirando su examen.

Sólo había un montón de runas y signos antiguos como jeroglíficos que en su vida había visto y haría el ridículo más grande de su vida intentando contestarla. Pero antes de que la profesora y sus alumnos retomaran la clase Sirius se sintió con el derecho de volver a interrumpir grandiosamente, colmando la paciencia de Lily.

\- ¿Alguien tiene una pluma? - preguntó - No traje mi mochila.

Lily había regresado al dormitorio indignada, por decir lo menos, después de la clase más extraña de Runas Antiguas. Después de pedir una pluma Sirius había continuado interrumpiendo la clase diciendo cosas como "Lo siento, tampoco traje tinta" o de la nada miraba a otros alumnos para preguntarles "¿Qué es esto?" en relación a su propia prueba. La profesora no se dio cuenta, o fingió que no se daba cuenta, pero el chico había intentado copiar olímpicamente.

Pero no había terminado ahí. Apenas había terminado la clase el moreno había caminado detrás de ella y Batsheda hasta la Sala Común repitiendo _"Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor"_ hasta sacarla de quicio.

Sirius, en cambio, había llegado y subido relajadamente al dormitorio orgulloso de lo que había hecho, aunque no tuviera avance alguno. En la habitación ya se encontraban James, Remus y Peter. En el centro estaba el bulto de la motocicleta, tapado con una sábana. James jugaba haciendo globos con su chicle sobre la cama mientras intentaba atrapar su Snitch dorada revoloteando sobre su cabeza.

\- Saludos - dijo solemnemente cuando entró - Es un placer verlos reunidos.

\- ¿En qué estuviste todo este tiempo? – preguntó Remus, intrigado.

\- Ah, en nada. Intenté pedirle ayuda a Evans con mi moto. No hay caso con ella… James, no sé cómo te puede gustar alguien así. ¡Es insufrible! Deberías cambiar de chica.

\- Uno no cambia simplemente de chica - reclamó el chico de gafas - Me gusta Evans. La quiero. Y quiero que sea mi novia.

\- _"Y quiero que sea mi novia"_ – repitió, imitándolo con voz de niña - ¡Que te crezcan cojones, Potter!

\- Y a ti que te joda un ogro - dijo lanzándole un cojín - Dime que te dijo.

\- Te lo puedo resumir: "No".

\- Deberían dejar a la pobre Lily en paz - dijo Remus.

\- Oh, no – dijo Sirius – Tiene puros Sobresalientes en Encantamientos desde primer año. Si hay alguien que puede ayudarme a encantar la jodida moto, es Evans. Y no me pienso ir de este castillo si no es volando en ella… ¡Pero es muy distinto pedirle ayuda a que te guste de verdad!

\- Remus. Yo sé que tú me entiendes – continuó James - Explícale a Sirius que me enamoré de ella y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Se enamoró de ella y no puede hacer nada por evitarlo - le repitió Remus a Sirius.

\- Vale, lo capto - respondió el crespo con un tono sarcástico - Mira James. Si de verdad te gusta, creo que la respuesta es fácil. Tienes que bajar tu nivel de egocentrismo.

\- ¡Pero si yo nunca he sido egocéntrico! – gritó, indignado.

Sus tres amigos rodaron los ojos, y una vez terminada la conversación, los cuatro volvieron a sus rutinas. La rutina solía siempre ser la misma: James jugaba con la snitch y hacia flexiones. Peter lo observaba mientras comía, a veces leía historietas. Sirius se reventaba la cabeza leyendo libros de encantamientos mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo, y Remus… Bueno, Remus nunca tenía una rutina.

A la mañana siguiente los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor tuvieron clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el profesor nuevo de ese año realmente no lograba hacer que le pusieran atención, incluso hablando de temas tan apasionantes como los _Inferius_. El hombre, de nombre Adam Belby, era completamente aburrido.

James se había sentado junto a Peter ya que Sirius se había sentado junto a Lily a pesar de los reclamos de la chica. Ella en el fondo se había preparado mentalmente para algo así la noche anterior. Todos tenían su libro abierto, "Confrontando al enemigo sin rostro".

\- Evans - susurró Sirius. Ella fingió que no lo escuchaba - Evans, ¿puedes ir al dormitorio hoy día?

\- No.

\- ¿Por favor?

\- No.

\- Profesor – interrumpió de la nada la voz aguda de McGonagall.

Todos los alumnos se giraron para ver a la bruja con una túnica color verde esmeralda y un gorro negro, grande y puntiagudo sobre su cabello oscuro. A simple vista no lucía muy contenta y caminó a paso firme por el corredor hasta llegar a donde su compañero docente y le susurró algo en el oído. Luego se giró hacia el resto de la sala de clases y fijó su mirada en los cuatro Merodeadores.

\- Potter, Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, los quiero en mi despacho ¡AHORA! – bramó furiosa.

Los cuatro se pusieron de pie estrepitosamente ante las miradas (no tan sorprendidas) de todos los alumnos y partieron siguiendo a la Jefa de la Casa hacia la oficina de la mujer. ¿Cuántas veces habían estado ya en esa oficina recibiendo un castigo? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta así que no se hacían mayor problema. Esto era casi una visita de rutina. La profesora los hizo ponerse uno al lado del otro frente a ella para darles una fuerte reprimenda.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que hace una motocicleta en medio de su habitación? – preguntó abriendo tanto los ojos que hubieran podido saltar de su cara.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio, como estaban tan acostumbrados a hacer.

\- Muy conmovedor, pero encubrirse entre ustedes no servirá de nada. Los cuatro estarán castigados, aunque no tengan absolutamente nada que ver al respecto - dijo mirando a James, su siempre principal sospechoso.

\- En ese caso, profe, es mía - reconoció Sirius.

\- Profesora - aclaró McGonagall - No "profe”

\- Profesora – repitió.

\- ¿Y se siente orgulloso de tener semejante objeto? - dijo irónica. La pregunta era retórica y no esperaba una respuesta, pero Sirius no podía simplemente quedarse callado.

\- Muy orgulloso, profesora. La compré con mi propio dinero. ¿Usted también está orgullosa de mi?

\- Mm - dijo con recelo - Potter, Lupin y Pettigrew déjenme a solas con el señor Black.

\- ¡Pero profesora! - dijo James - ¡Todos fuimos cómplices!

\- Es verdad - ayudó Remus.

\- Fuera, dije - ordenó la profesora McGonagall.

Los tres muchachos salieron en fila india sintiéndose culpables por dejar a Sirius recibiendo el castigo, sin embargo, la profesora McGonagall no pensaba continuar retándolo en absoluto. Como Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor ella debía estar al tanto de todas las situaciones de cada uno de sus alumnos. Sabía bastante bien qué clase de padres tenía Sirius Black.

\- ¿Usted de verdad trabajó duro por la moto?

\- Algo así – respondió siendo honesto. Supuso que la profesora no consideraría que vender objetos de su madre era trabajar duro. Pero para él sí. Buscar un sitio donde vender esas reliquias oscuras había sido un verdadero dolor en el trasero.

\- Si enviara la moto a su casa ¿qué ocurriría?

\- Posiblemente mi madre la destruya - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - Y luego me castigue. No es algo que debería tener un joven de la nobleza.

\- Bien, señor Black - dijo comiendo una galleta - Permitiré que conserve su moto.

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo sonriendo.

\- Dos condiciones: La primera, usted no va a usar la moto ni dejar que nadie sepa de su existencia. La segunda, la moto no puede estar en su habitación. Busque algún lugar donde dejarla que sea suficientemente discreto para dejarla allí.

\- Profe, usted es mi favorita en el colegio - dijo fingiendo seriedad - Si algún día tengo una hija le pondré Minerva.

\- No hable estupideces y vaya con el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Gracias, profe, ¡Gracias!

\- ¡Que no me llame "profe"! - insistió molesta - Y avísele a sus amigos que los espero el sábado aquí mismo a las diez de la mañana para limpiar los trofeos y armaduras del tercer piso.

Lily Evans llegó a fuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall en donde los tres merodeadores esperaban por Sirius intentando oír lo que ocurría tras la puerta. La profesora siempre había sido indulgente con Sirius por el temita de sus desquiciados padres, pero Lily no tenía idea de eso. Para ella y para el resto del colegio Los Merodeadores no tenían problemas en absoluto y simplemente revoloteaban por la vida comportándose como idiotas (o para el resto del colegio, siendo geniales).

\- Asumo que esto está relacionado con lo que Sirius quería que lo ayudara – les dijo a los chicos frente a ella con un tono acusatorio.

\- Así es - dijeron los tres al unísono sin despegar su oreja de la puerta.

\- O sea que Black me iba a meter en un lío con McGonagall.

\- _Nah_ , McGonagall nunca castiga a Sirius - dijo James – Apuesto que están comiendo galletitas allá dentro.

\- Lo he notado, de hecho - dijo la pelirroja con tono reprobatorio - Y honestamente nunca he entendido la preferencia.

\- No es preferencia, simplemente sobreprotege a Sirius por… Bueno, situación especial – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – O algo así.

\- Oh - dijo riendo - ¿Me vas a decir que el grandioso Sirius Black tiene alguna condición especial que lo invalide en comparación al resto? ¡Ridículo!

\- No lo invalida - corrigió Remus tan tranquilo y maduro como siempre - Pero sin duda deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices, Lily. No lo sabes.

La colorina se quedó hacia dentro con el comentario, porque venía de Remus. Si Remus lo decía era por algo y ella no quería quedar como una arpía ignorante frente a ellos. La puerta del despacho se abrió y la profesora se despidió de Sirius Black con un tono casi maternal que la hizo cuestionarse sobre todo lo que no sabía del chico. Incluso, del resto de Los Merodeadores.

¿Había alguien se hacía esa pregunta aparte de ella en el castillo? Todos animaban las travesuras y rebeldías de los chicos, pero en cuanto a sus personalidades sinceras y sus problemas, todos eran como un libro cerrado. Casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró que Remus era un licántropo. ¿Había algo similar con respecto a Sirius y los demás chicos? Hasta ahora siempre los había creído demasiado básicos como para tener problemas reales.

\- ¡Evans! Que genial que nos acompañes - dijo Sirius cuando la vio, como si nada.

\- Sólo pasaba por aquí – dijo sonriendo.

Se fue rápidamente antes de que le metieran conversación y se pusieran odiosos, pero ahora se cuestionaba muchísimo. ¿Debía ayudar a Sirius?

  * ●●



Remus y Lily habían ido a una reunión con McGonagall como prefectos de Gryffindor. Después de la sutil advertencia que le había dado Remus a Lily días antes no se había atrevido a volver a tratar mal a ningún merodeador y hasta se había mantenido cordial hacia ellos. Los dos prefectos fueron al cuarto piso a dar una ronda.

\- Remus... El otro día me sentí realmente mal cuando juzgué a Sirius y tú me detuviste – le confesó a su amigo.

\- Lo siento, no quise hacerte sentir mal – replicó el rubio.

\- Es que Sirius se ve tan... resuelto y descarado. Cuesta creer que tenga problemas.

\- Pongámoslo de esta manera. Sirius y su hermano no han sido criados precisamente por padres afectivos estos años... Pero estoy seguro de que él te lo puede contar mejor – dijo, antes de revelar demasiado. Después de todo, no era su tema.

\- ¿Sirius? ¿A mí? ¿Bromeas?

\- Oh, Sirius es dramático por naturaleza. Pregúntale sobre su madre y ya no lo podrás volver a parar. Le encanta hablar mal de ella, será como algo terapéutico para él.

\- Ya, pero eso no es suficiente para explicar porque McGonagall no lo castiga...

\- No debería decírtelo... Es un tema de él...

\- Está bien – respondió entendiendo que no debía continuar. Pero aun así se quedó intrigada – Supongo que erré en juzgarlos… También creía que tú eras bastante normal antes de saber sobre tu condición – se sinceró – Pensé que eras otro brabucón más, aunque… enfermizo, supongo.

\- Enfermizo – repitió Remus con gracia – No creo que te equivoques tanto en juzgarlos, sé cómo son. Sé que pueden llegar a ser… Realmente terribles cuando quieren serlo. Y tú, naturalmente, como amiga de Snape… Sería ridículo pedirte que te caigan mejor—

\- ¡Exacto!

\- Pero… Ese es el lado visible – continuó el chico antes de que la colorina se emocionara – Cuando nadie mira, ellos son grandiosos.

La chica puso una mueca de incredulidad ante el comentario.

\- ¡Lo son! – se defendió, aunque sonara cursi – Me apoyaron desde el primer segundo. Aunque no te caigan bien, son los mejores amigos que alguien podría pedir… Me han apoyado con una lealtad que yo nunca creí encontrar en nadie además de mis padres… Y así hicieron mi vida más fácil… La hacen más fácil hasta el día de hoy.

Lily no quería decirle a Remus sus verdaderos pensamientos. Que de seguro se equivocaba y que ya se daría cuenta de que no eran tan leales. En su cabeza, una persona que le hiciera tanto daño a alguien, que lo humillara públicamente y se burlara de él, haciéndole zancadillas, poniéndole sobrenombres, no podía al mismo tiempo ser un excelente amigo…

\- Es difícil de creer... – murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Sólo dales una oportunidad, Lil. Sobre todo, a James.

\- Tendría que ver un cambio magnífico en él para que eso ocurra. Y así como va, lo dudo demasiado. Pero – dijo algo rendida – He decidido que sí voy a ayudar a Black con lo que sea que quiere.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó emocionado - ¡Sirius va a estar tan contento!

\- De verdad – dijo ella asintiendo – Espero no equivocarme.

El licántropo le explicó a su amigo que Lily había aceptado a ayudarlo y éste se mostró encantado, a diferencia de James que se amurró y no dijo nada. Acordaron reunirse en el corredor del séptimo piso durante la hora de almuerzo al día siguiente, justo frente a la pared en donde aparecía la Sala de Menesteres.

\- Buenos días pelirroja - dijo Sirius llegando por su espalda - Me temía que no aparecieras.

\- Dije que te iba a ayudar ¿no?

\- Vamos entrando entonces.

La puerta de la Sala de Menesteres se comenzó a formar en medio de una pared vacía frente a ambos. Sirius pensó que Lily iba a perder la cabeza cuando descubriera que había un cuarto secreto allí, pero resultaba que ya estaba al tanto. Ya había entrado. Y no le quiso decir ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni con quién.

\- ¿Cuál de todas estas piezas de basura es la que quieres encantar? – preguntó la chica dando vueltas por la sala llena de objetos apilados.

\- Sígueme colorina - dijo caminando hacia una sábana blanca que cubría algo de buen tamaño.

\- No puedo entender por qué no me dices que es.

\- _¡Tadá!_ – exclamó con un dejo de dramatismo mientras tiraba la sábana y revelaba una motocicleta estacionada.

\- Estás loco - dijo Lily comenzando a reír.

\- Quiero que vuele por los aires y que además pueda andar por la calle.

\- ¿Que vuele? – preguntó anonadada.

\- Ya sabes... volar - dijo imitando a un avión con sus brazos.

\- Sé lo que significa - dijo rodando los ojos - Pero es... lo más complicado que he oído en mi vida.

\- En el Ministerio lo hacen – replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Por si no te has dado cuenta soy una alumna de quinto año de Hogwarts. No un funcionario del Ministerio.

\- Yo creo que tienes las capacidades de una persona del Ministerio – dijo intentando ser zalamero para que ella accediera.

\- Bien. Te prometo que lo intentaré, pero no te vas a quedar ahí mirándome sin decir nada mientras lo hago, ¿no es así?

\- ¿No? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

\- No lo sé. Remus no ha dejado de decir lo maravilloso que son todos ustedes. Puedes contarme algo de ti. Algo que me haga verte como una persona en vez de un... troll.

\- Por Merlín, Evans, ¿Acaso existen troles que tengan semejante cara atractiva? – dijo fingiendo que estaba ofendido.

\- Olvídalo – respondió ella rodando los ojos.

La pelirroja se rindió y se puso a examinar la motocicleta mientras intentaba idear una forma para encantarla y Sirius la miraba entre divertido y curioso por el ofrecimiento de conocerlo más profundamente. Conocer profundamente a una chica y no tirársela no estaba nunca dentro de los planes de Sirius Black, pero si eso así que ella se acercara a ellos y por ende, a James, lo haría.

\- Bien, pelirroja. ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo apoyándose contra un armario con los brazos cruzados.

Bajo esa perspectiva, a pesar de que no tenía ningún interés en él, Lily debía reconocer que Sirius Black era una de las personas más atractivas que conocía personalmente. Ese era el problema de Sirius (y por lo que decían, del resto de su familia). Era tan atractivo naturalmente que, sin ningún esfuerzo y por el simple hecho de apoyarse en un armario, o recostarse a tomar sol en el césped, tenía a medio colegio detenido suspirando.

\- Quiero saber porque McGonagall no te castiga como al resto cuando ciertamente haces cosas mucho peores – continuó dejando de lado sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Enserio quieres saber? No creo que te guste la historia cuando la escuches.

\- Si te incomoda no tienes que decírmelo.

\- A mí no me incomoda. Creo que a ti podría incomodarte.

\- No lo creo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Sirius se hacía como el que no le importaba, y quizás a estas alturas ya no le importaba, pero en el pasado sí y se solía quejar bastante de lo injusta que era su vida con sus mejores amigos. Lo era de verdad así que no podían juzgarlo. Tenía dos padres que más que verlo como un hijo, lo veían como una pieza de un tablero de estrategias, destinado a perpetuar de alguna forma una reputación, un legado, una descendencia de la familia más antigua del Reino Unido.

\- Una vez… - comenzó a relatar – McGonagall mandó a llamar a mis padres para hablar de mi comportamiento y ellos, obviamente, le pidieron que los dejara a solas conmigo por un par de minutos. Para “enderezarme”. McGonagall, lógicamente, creyó que me estarían dando una reprimenda, pero, muy por el contrario, me estaban dando la versión mágica de los correazos muggles allí adentro. 

Lily se sorprendió y se sintió mal inmediatamente por haber preguntado. Ya que sus padres eran precisamente lo contrario, imaginarse algo así no estaba al alcance de su mente y pensó que todo se trataría de algo más sencillo.

\- Lo siento, Sirius, no pensé que era algo como esto. De haber sabido no te hubiera preguntado – se apresuró a decir.

\- Tranquila, Evans - dijo sacando un cigarro y guiñándole un ojo - Soy un chico grande ya. Me las puedo arreglar yo solo.

\- Aun así... - dijo arrepentida. Remus tenía razón y ella había juzgado erróneamente.

_\- Para contestar tu pregunta – continuó fríamente – McGonagall no es tonta. Cuando entró al despacho supo que algo extraño pasaba y lo tuvo más que claro una vez que me miró. Despidió a mis padres haciendo como si nada pasaba y luego me preguntó por qué no le había contado eso antes. ¿Qué le iba a decir? – dijo con una risa burlesca – Mis padres siempre han hecho lo que quieren de cualquier forma…_

Lily se había quedado sin nada que decir después de eso y lamentablemente se provocó un silencio incómodo. Sirius le ofreció un cigarro y ella negó con la cabeza.

\- La razón por la que McGonagall no me castiga es porque se sintió culpable de haber llamado a mis padres. Puso en conocimiento a Slughorn para que verificara que no ocurriera lo mismo con Regulus pero… Regulus hace todo bien, a diferencia mía.

Por un segundo, la chica se dio cuenta de que Sirius, por mucho que se hiciera el casual con el tema, como si lo tuviera superado, estaba amargado. No amargado de que sus padres fueran malos padres. Amargado de que probablemente sólo lo eran con él y no con su hermano menor…

\- Ya veo… - murmuró, incómoda – Gracias por haber confiado en mí para decirme esto. No creo que sea fácil…

\- A mí me da lo mismo – replicó con rapidez.

\- ¿Cómo podría darte lo mismo? – preguntó confundida.

\- Ya pasó el tiempo de preocuparme por eso, Evans – replicó. No era cierto.

\- Severus dijo que siempre te quejabas de lo injusta que era tu vida... Supongo que sí te importa, aunque no quieras reconocerlo.

\- ¿Quejicus dijo eso? - preguntó molesto - Le sacaré la mierda.

\- ¡No! ¡No, Sirius! Déjalo en paz. Fue hace demasiado tiempo.

\- ¿Qué se cree que es?

\- Sirius, fue hace mucho, ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó – No debí haberlo mencionado ni siquiera. Y él tampoco… No tiene idea – dijo sinceramente – Al igual que yo… Pensaba que todos ustedes siempre han tenido la vida fácil. Ahora sé que no, pero… Él no tiene como saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Supongo… - reconoció de mala gana.

\- Había escuchado cosas de la familia Black, pero nunca pensé que era tan así…

\- No te equivoques, Evans. Los Black no son una familia. Son sólo un apellido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
